Whispers in the Mountain
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: While foraging, Philip hears a mysterious voice in the mountain area. What he doesn't know is that this will change his life. Written for the Village Square's Boundary-Buster Prompt
1. Chapter 1

Bluebell and Konohana have been rivals for hundreds of years. The tunnel between the towns had been closed off, separating the two even more. But four times a month, they would compete in a cooking festival together. It was usually the only time that the townsfolk ever communicated with each other. It was the best opportunity for me to try to get them friendly again. But a bit about myself before I continue.

I am seventeen and am a current resident of Bluebell, the town on the left side of the mountain. It was a nice village, and the perfect place for an animal owner like me. When I first arrived, I got my first cow and chicken. In over a year and a half, I have managed to get a sheep and an alpaca, who still ran away from me. It was fall now.

Autumn has always been a favorite season of mine. There was something soothing about the reds and browns that the mountain turned. There was still a bit of heat left over from summer, but it wasn't too hot. Wearing a jacket in the middle of the day was really relaxing. Almost as relaxing as the river that ran near the entrance of Bluebell. It was the best place to go hand fishing. I only fished with my hands during the festival for it. I had managed to get a fishing rod from one of Rutger's request on the board in town. I was graceful to the mayor for it, since it was a great way to feed myself and get money. Eileen's blueprint requests weren't always cheap.

* * *

"Hey Philip!" I looked up to see Rutger and Rose hanging out at the benches outside of town. The couple seemed to be enjoying the nice day out. It had been raining the past few days, so the sunshine was very appreciated. Even if it meant that I had to water my few crops myself.

"Hey," I waved back softly, "It's a nice day today. I feel like doing some requests for people."

"That's good to hear, dear," Rose smiled at me brightly, "It's nice to see you out helping your neighbors. We needed someone like you in town. You make it seem so much brighter."

"Don't forget to prepare for the cooking festival tomorrow," Rutger reminded me with a look, "This time we will be Konohana. I still feel a bit embarrassed about last time. We want to know that judge off of his feet." I could still remember the salad cooking festival. I had entered with Herb salad along with Howard and Enrique. Unfortunately for our town, the store owner had brought a ruined dish, which cost us the festival.

"I'm sure that we can do better this time," I reassured him, "I've prepared my dish so I'm sure that we can do this."

"That's the spirit. We can cook better than Konohana."

I nodded at his words, feeling a bit better at his confidence. And how there was no malice in his words. Thanks to my efforts, Konohana and Bluebell didn't hate each other as much anymore. They weren't exactly friends yet, but it was a start. I bet the Harvest Goddess must be proud of me so far. Considering she was the one who assigned me with this task in the first place. It wasn't as hard as my farm work used to be. I've gotten so much stronger these days.

"We can only hope so," I nodded to them before heading to town. When I checked the board, I saw that Eileen needed some lumber, Cheryl wants an insect, and Cam need a couple of wild flowers. I took the papers from the board and placed them in my bag, so that I know what to get on my trip through the mountain. I always tried to forage every day after I greet everyone in town. I've made friends with the townsfolk, my best friends being Laney and Cam. It was hard to talk to Ash without his little sister butting in. I didn't mind though. It was actually quite adorable. Made me miss my sister back in the city.

* * *

"Come back please," I chased after one of the birds, but it flew away, so I couldn't catch it. I let out a sigh. Most of the wild animals have gotten used to my presence and a small few even like me. But I've never gotten close to the bird. It was saddening, so I wanted to change that. Looks like it'll take a bit longer. Huh?

I glanced up as the bridge slightly shook. I could have sworn I saw something. I swear I could see something purple pass by me. But maybe it was just in my head? Nothing else happened. But I could hear whispers. It sounded like a woman's voice, but I couldn't see her. I got up to follow it, but soon found myself at a stone door. It was the stone house that I found in my first year. There was writing outside of it, but I couldn't read the language. And the door has never opened for me. But the voice could still be heard. Just barely. I shrugged, but still found it very weird. Was it my imagination?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Laney. This might be a weird thing to be asking right now, but have you ever heard a voice in the mountain? Like a woman's voice?" I asked the waitress while in the cafe. I had spent all night thinking about it, and wanted to figure out what it was.

"Voice? Are you hearing things Philip?" the blonde gave me a look, "Do you need to go to Konohana to get checked by the doctor there?"

"I don't need to see her," I sighed, "I forgot that you don't go to the mountain as much anymore."

"Well I've gotten busier helping my dad."

"And you've been such a good help, darling," Howard pipped in, "You said you've been hearing a voice? Maybe it's the Harvest Goddess."

"You flatter me Dad. But I don't think it'd be a Goddess."

"Thanks anyways," I nodded to the two as I finished my food, "I guess I'll ask around town."

"Alright."

"Come again! You're always welcome."

After leaving the cafe, I could see Cam and Ash talking at the flower shop. Cheryl wasn't next to the other farmer, so she must be working with Jessica. It was nice to be able to talk to Ash without her glaring. She was very overprotective of her brother.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hi Philip," Ash gave a warm smile, "On your way to the mountain again?"

"I actually wanted to ask you two something."

"Oh?" Cam put down the flower he was examining, "Did something happen?"

"Kind of. Have you guys heard any voices? Like in the mountain?"

"I don't really go that far into there. Just to the river."

"I haven't heard anything," Ash shrugged, "I would try asking Eileen."

"Thank you. I was just curious. I might have imagined the whole thing."

"Who knows," Cam put his hands together, "Maybe you should try waiting there to see if anything happens. Maybe you're right."

"I agree with Cam. I hope you figure it out," Ash looked at the time, "I better go. Cheryl wants to play today since Mom's running the store by herself today."

"Shouldn't she be working with her today?" I asked curiously, "I know that she likes to help your mother at work. Did she get sick or something? Had a fight with your mom?"

"Nothing like that Philip," he frowned, "My mother just felt like working on her own. She was in a very good mood today. Ever since yesterday actually. She was talking with Howard and he must have complimented her. But I don't think they'd work out."

"You just don't want Howard and Jessica to get together because you like Laney," I teased him. Ash went bright red at my words and put one of his hands behind his head. His gaze went to somewhere behind Cam.

"I don't know what you are talking about. She clearly likes Cam."

"Really?" the florist tilted his head, "I don't think she does. We are just living in the same house is all."

"Sure," he smirked, "I'm not blind you know."

"Or maybe you like Giorgia?" I winked at him.

"I don't hate her, but I don't feel that way," Ash ran off to make sure that he wasn't late, "See you later!"

"Bye."

"See ya," Cam echoed, giving him a lazy wave, "Where exactly did you hear this voice? Near the river?"

"It's past that," I responded, "The middle of the mountain. It's the past the two small bridges."

"I don't go there that much. But if I were you, I'd investigate it. Well I gotta get back to work."

"Alright. I'll let you work."

* * *

"Hey, kiddo," Eileen gave me a tired smile, "How's the work been?"

"Pretty good," I stretched, "You visit the mountain a lot. Have you ever heard a voice?"

"Voice?"

"Well I was in the middle of the mountain and I heard a voice. It sounded feminiane, so it must have been a lady. But I didn't see her."

"Hmmm," She placed her hand under her chin in thought, "I might have heard a voice or two."

"Really?"

"Yep. But it sounds like our mysterious voice is very shy. They might not come out during the day. I mostly heard the voices at nighttime. I would check as soon as possible, so that whoever it is, they will still be there."

"Night you say?" I was very curious now, "You sound like you've actually met the person or people."

"Not at all. I've only heard them. I have yet to see anyone," she crossed her arms in concentration, "I always give up near eight. I'd check around that time."

"Thank you Eileen," I smiled, "I'll check it out. Should I tell you what I find?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll go on home now, since you seem busy."

"Okay. See you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I want to upgrade my house soon," I said to Eileen a couple of days later. I would have gone up to the top of the mountain, but one of my cows ended up getting really sick and I had to nurse the animal back to health. I think that Daisy will be fine. Luckily I didn't have to go to Konohana if any of my animals get sick. Now if I got sick on the other hand. . . I don't think I'd be willing to take the trip.

"Is that so?" she looked at me with interest, "Are you finally getting along better with the girls in town? You'd be able to have more room for a potential spouse. It wouldn't be too hard for a young man like you."

"I just wanted the extra space," I blushed slightly at her words, "My house is kind of small. Even for a one person place. But I did get it for free, so I'm not complaining one bit."

"That's good to hear, Philip. Well when you do decide that you want it, just let me know."

"It might even be tomorrow. I would just have to get the stuff when I get back from Konohana today. My onions are almost done growing, so I want to buy more seeds. And maybe buy a couple of horse treats from Kana."

"I see," she gave a slight yawn, "I'd take a nap, but I'm so busy. Have a lot of blueprints to plan out. Especially the one for your house. I've always wanted to do work for that old building, but didn't expect it to be taken."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself, Eileen."

"Guess I can say the same for you, mister. You do so much for the towns. Not to mention with all the farming and fishing that you do. Wouldn't want you to end up in the clinic again."

"I've only collapsed a few times," I admitted, "But that was when I first started out. I've gotten so much better at it now. And the mountain isn't too big. Once you get used to it anyways. And all the wild animals."

"I hope that you're being nice to the wild animals. Something special might happen if you do."

"Like what? I get the feeling you've done this?"

"It's a secret." Eileen chuckled slightly, "I'll let you find that out yourself."

* * *

I waved to Dirk as he passed by me on my way back to Bluebell. I only went to Konohana for the horse treats and seeds, but had ended up bumping into Nori, who was in the middle of a break. She wanted to chat with me for a bit. And then we got interrupted by her grandpa, Gombe. He ended up inviting me over for dinner, and I just had to say yes. I couldn't say no with the puppy dog eyes that they both gave me. That was one of my few weaknesses.

"Good work today Philip!"

"Good work," I echoed lazily, "Have a nice night."

I waited until he was gone before walking over to the spot where I heard the voice. Would I even hear it again? I don't think anyone would be in the mountains at a time like this. But it was pretty dark for eight, so maybe I was just guessing. But I wasn't estimating that bush. I could hear it shaking, as if the wind was acting up. But after a few seconds, a small creature raced out of it. It seemed like one of the mouses on the hill. I walked around, cupping my hands around my mouth and let out a soft call.

"Hello! Is anyone there? You can come out if you are! I don't want to frighten you!"

"Who's there?"


	4. Chapter 4

I expected the person behind me to be the strong type of woman, athletic and tan from being out on the mountains all day. She would scoff at me with a smirk and tell me to get stronger. So it was weird seeing the lady.

She had long wavy pinkish hair with a hint of purple in it. And a long ancient looking dress that looked a bit big on her. I wouldn't describe her as the tough tomboy type at all. She was actually quite cute with her child-like face. She looked like she wanted to hide from me.

"You don't have to be afraid," I stretched my hand towards her with a smile on my face so that she would know that I was friendly. She looked down at my hand, confused, before glancing back up to glare at me.

"Why did you have to be at that exact spot at that exact moment?" she huffed, crossing her arms, "But maybe you just didn't know."

"I'm sorry, uh. . ." I rubbed the back of my head, "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," She looked me up and down with a slight giggle, "You can call me Oracle. Yes, I would really like that! What's your name?"

"Philip," I bowed to her. She really was quite adorable. Especially when she smiled back at me again.

"That's an interesting name. Let's see," she put her hands together, "Oh, I know! You can be my guinea pig!"

"Guinea pig?" I echoed with a frown, "For what?"

"My alchemy experiments silly."

"What's alchemy?"

"Alchemy?" She tilted her head, "It's kind of like putting two things together to make another thing."

I nodded, a bit intrigued, "That sounds interesting. I might have to visit you soon."

Her eyes brightened a bit from my words, "You really really will? Thank you!" Her arms wrapped around me in a quick hug, making my heart speed up a bit. When she backed away, she waved like a little kid. I watched her disappear, feeling a little sad. I knew her name now, but I felt like I wanted to know more. Like why she didn't live in either town. It must be lonely being all alone in the mountain. But it was starting to get dark soon. I better be getting home and letting my animals inside. But she was still on my mind.

* * *

"Philip, are you alright," I jumped back as Laney waved her hand in front of my face. The blonde waitress gave me a look, "You've been distracted all day today. You might have to be more careful."

"I'm sorry," I lowered my head a bit, "I'm just doing something thinking is all. I'll be more careful, I swear."

"Is something bothering you, honey?" Howard put his giant arm around me, "I'm a good listener if you need me to be."

"Dad."

"It's alright," I moved Howard's arm with a fake smile, "Nothing is bothering me at the moment."

"I'll be here when you need me."

"You should be at the register," Laney scolded him before turning back to me, "Maybe you want a snack?"

"I'm good for now," I rubbed my stomach for emphasis, "I had a big breakfast."

"Alright," she frowned, but didn't ask again. I watched her and her father work, but I couldn't get Oracle out of my mind. She was just so interesting to me. I needed to know more about her. I decided that I would start visiting her whenever I went to the mountain. Which would be tomorrow, since I had no reason to leave town today.


	5. Chapter 5

Fall was over before I knew it, the chill of winter turning the land from orange and red to a crisp white. Snow covered the ground and air, making it hard to see anything that was too far away. I didn't hate winter, but it could be very annoying. I could just imagine the blizzards that Bluebell was sure to get. I had to make sure that my animals were inside earlier so that they wouldn't be left in the snow. They were easier to anger in this season.

But I had to admit how beautiful it turned the town. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and left my farm with a feathery feeling flowing through me. I could see Ash being lead to the mountain by Cheryl. The other farmer gave me a wave before turning back to answer his younger sister. I wonder if they were going to make snow angels. It made me feel a bit better.

When I got to town, I could see Laney and Georgia talking near the horses. Some of them were asleep, while others ran around their pen. I haven't taken a ride from my own horse in a while. The girls turned to face me when I was in view of them.

"Hey Philip," Georgia smiled, "The shops gotten some new dogs if you wanna take a look at em. I hear that you got an alpaca?"

"Yes I did."

"I heard that dogs can herd sheep, so it'd be good for you."

"I'll keep that in mind. My animals aren't too hard to handle. And I finally got my alpaca to not be afraid of me anymore. Thank Goddess. They sure are fast when they want to be."

"Indeed," Georgia gave Laney a look, "I have something I gotta do. Have fun you two." She winked at me.

"Georgia!" Laney seemed annoyed, but her best friend was already going into her house, so the waitress sighed, "I don't know what she was implying."

"Who knows," I shrugged, "Since today's kind of pleasant, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Philip? Are you asking me on a date?"

I froze at her words, making her laugh. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh. . ."

"I was joking. Come on, Romeo."

* * *

"So my father was curious. Will you be participating in the cooking festival? If you are, he wanted to know if you wanted to cook with him? He wants to enter with his herb salad."

"I can do this," I grinned, "With us doing most of the work, this cooking festival should be Bluebell's. Were you going to enter with us?"

"Cam volunteered to. I just hope he doesn't ruin your chances."

"Cam can cook."

"But Howard usually does most of the cooking," Laney walked near the edge of the frozen river, a little too close.

"I suppose so-"

I turned my head as I heard a large crack and a yell hit the air. Laney had crashed through the ice and into the river. I started to panic.

"Laney!"

"Help!" She screamed as the water started to drag her away from me. She splashed for a couple of seconds, trying to keep herself a float. I threw down my bag and jumped into the water after her. I ignored the chill of the icy river and swam over to where she was struggling.

"Philip!" She grabbed onto me as soon as she felt me bump against her. I put an arm around her and used the other to row us to the shore. I felt my stamina slowly decrease, but her life was more important than that. I used the last of my strength to push her back on land, where she pulled herself up. She turned to me with wide eyes. She grabbed at my arms.

"I don't think I can pull myself up," I panted, feeling the icy water crash against me, as if it wanted to kill me.

"I got you," She huffed, using all of her strength to help me. Once we were both back on land, we collapsed onto the snow, breathing ragged.

"You alright Laney?" I wanted to fall asleep, but that would be dangerous for my health. I still felt chills from the water.

"Thanks to you," She pushed herself up and pulled me with her, hugging me, "You saved my life."

"I had to. I couldn't let you drown."

"Let's get back to the cafe. I'm sure Cam has some clothes you can borrow."


	6. Chapter 6

"Laney? Philip? What happened to you both? Why are you both soaked? You will get sick staying like that," Cam lightly scolded as soon as we entered the cafe.

"I fell in the river," Laney turned red in embarrassment, "Thank goodness that Philip was here or it might have been worse."

"I'm just glad that you are safe," Howard came from behind us and gave his daughter a tight hug, "I don't know what I'd do without you. I owe you my gratitude, Philip. How should I repay you? A job here?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm too busy with my farm to do that," I rubbed the back of my head softly, "I just did what anyone else would do. But I was lucky that it wasn't too snowy today or we'd be so much worse."

"Let us at least make you a meal," Laney turned to me, "I'm here thanks to you, so you deverse it. I'm going to my room to change clothes. I'll have to see you later, Philip." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, before pacing up the stairs with a soft smile. I felt like my legs were made of lead as I stood dripping and in shock. Howard gave me a raised eyebrow, a grin on his face.

"You look so smitten Philip," the cafe owner swooned dramatically, "Keep taking good care of her, will you? She clearly likes you."

"She was just graceful that I saved her. I'm sure that she likes someone else."

"I'm not blind. I can see it."

"Good luck with that," Cam moved past me to leave the shop. I watched him close the door, wondering what to do now. I had to go home to change, so I might as well go to bed. There was nothing else I had to do today.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Oracle's place with my free hand, the other one holding the giant ball of white alpaca wool that I decided to give her. I remember how happy she was when I told her that I got two new alpacas. I knew that she was shy, but one day I wanted to take her to my farm to show her them. And all of my other animals of course. But would she be too shy to go to town?

I didn't get a response, but when I slightly leaned against the door, I noticed that it was slightly open. I took that as a sign that she was home and I was welcome to come in. It has been like that for about a week or so. When I entered, I could see the Oracle stirring something with a childish gleam in her eyes. She must not have noticed me because she muttered to herself, dipping a bottle into the giant cauldron in the middle.

"Yes. It's perfect. Oh yes, yes, yes!"

"Morning Oracle."

"AH!" my voice must have startled her, because she stumbled on the barrels that she was standing on and collapsed to the floor with a 'hmph'. The bottle that she was holding fell a few feet away, breaking in the progress. The green liquid spilled out, making a small mess. But I kept my eyes on the Oracle. She picked herself from the floor, turning to glare at me harshly.

"What have I told you about surprising me when I'm working? Now everything has gone wrong, wrong, WRONG! I guess you didn't know what exactly I was making, but be more careful."

"I'm sorry," I bowed her to, apologizing over and over while stepping over to where the glass had broken. I picked up the pieces of glass, making sure that I didn't cut myself in the process. I pulled a small towel from my bag and whipped the floor down. It was my fault in the first place, so I may as well do the cleaning. I could hear Oracle letting out a small sigh.

"I could have stepped on glass. Thank you. I'll forgive you this time. Since you seem to have given me a gift," she pointed to the wool with a slight giggle, "I'll let it slide this time. Can I really have that?"

"I have more and I came here to give it to you."

"Excellent," she mused for a second before snapping, "I know how you can make it up to me. You can try my potion. Please, please, PLEASE?"

I looked at the bottle on the shelf that she pointed at. I felt a bit nervous. It was a reddish-purple hue. She must have noticed my hesitation, so she picked it up and gave it to me. More like shoved it.

"Is this safe?" I gulped.

"Should be," Oracle smiled, "Go on, Philip. Drink up."

I took a deep breath before taking it all down in one chug. It didn't taste bad at all. It was actually quite delicious. As if it was made with strawberries and blueberries. I gave Oracle a grin back.

"That's pretty good. I feel so full of energy!"

"I'm so glad you like it," she gushed, "Hearing you say that makes me really really happy."


	7. Chapter 7

Today had been a really nice day, despite being in the middle of winter. I visited Oracle as soon as I finished my chores and was able to convince her to talk a walk back to the outskirts of town with me. She seemed a little bit lost, but she gave it a chance, so it gave me a bit of hope. She must have been lonely in her house for all those years. I wanted to spend much more time with her to make up for it. And maybe she'd come to town more.

"Ohhh I'm thirsty," Oracle sighed, closing her eyes with a tired look.

"Do you want to go to Howard's cafe with me? He should be open about now. I want to get myself a drink while I'm there as well."

She went a bit pale, "You want to take me. . . to a cafe? But I don't know anyone in town."

"It's alright," I reassured her with a pat on the back, "The villagers here are really excepting. None of them bite, I swear. Come on."

I grabbed her hand since she seemed like she didn't want to move. I guess I'd have to pull her there myself. Not that I minded at all. She was a really good friend to me. I haven't known her as long as some of the other friends, but she's gotten really close to me. And that in itself makes me happy. Some of the people in town gave me weird looks, but I just ignored them. I kept an eye on Oracle the whole way there. I could see that she was slightly shaking a bit. I stopped for a bit.

"Are you going to be okay? Should we just go back?"

She just shook her head nervously.

* * *

"Hey Philip," Laney waved to me when I came in. It was good to see her looking so well after the whole frozen lake incident. I still felt a bit awkward around her because of that kiss. It was so unexpected.

"Hey Laney. The usual for me and Sponge cake for my friend here," I sat down across from Oracle, before turning myself towards the blonde, "Howard isn't working today? He seemed fine yesterday."

"He's fine. He just felt like taking a day off to visit Eileen. He kept complaining about a hole on the roof. I haven't seen your friend before," she turned to Oracle, "Welcome. I'm Laney. My, you are really adorable." She turned to bake what we ordered. When I glanced back at Oracle, she seemed very troubled.

"Something the matter?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't anything too bad.

"She thinks I'm younger than her," she put a hand to her lips in thought, but then gave a small smile, "But it was nice to go here. I've been so busy with my alchemy experiments that I haven't been able to go out very much. I wanna see LOTS of places. Will you take me to more places, Philip?"

I was a bit surprised by her request. But she had a point. She must not have gone many places for who knows how long. How could I say no to her? And I couldn't say no to that face. I didn't want to see her get sad. I couldn't help how fast my heart started beating when I realized that she wanted to visit those places with me. I blinked and realized that I was falling for her. Ignoring my beating chest, I looked her in the eyes.

"I would love to do that. We can also come here as many times as you want to."

"Really? Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. That makes me really happy Philip," I could see that a small blush was starting to form on her cheeks. It made her even more beautiful to me.

"You're welcome. I guess I should walk you home now."

It was a nice walk back to the mountain. She happily discussed her experiments with me the whole way there. I noticed that she gripped my arm the whole way there. And I loved that. It showed that she had a lot of trust in me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your house should be done in a couple of days," Eileen told me as soon as she entered my barn, "You might have to stay at the town hall until then. I'm sure that I'll work hard and quick."

"No need to rush," I reassured her, "I don't mind staying at the town hall for now. Take your time. You need to rest more."

"You're so considerate," she gushed, "But I'm a master of this after all. I'll do the best I can. You will like this. And you'd have all the room that you will need. In case you planned on living with a certain maiden."

I blushed at that, "I don't know what you mean. No girls like me like that."

"Is that so?" She gave me a knowing look, "You don't have to be embarrassed about that. You're young, so you have to live while you can. Make a chance at love. You might end up getting your happy ending. But then again, not everyone does."

"What about you, Eileen?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you have something that you liked."

"I did. I remember him even now. He was a guy who lived a few houses next to me. I never did confess my feelings. A couple of days after I decided to gather the courage to ask him out, I found out that he was dating the girl who lived across from me."

"I'm sorry," I frowned at her, "That must have been awful."

"I got over it. I don't really need a lover to be happy as long as I have friends. And this is such a nice and peaceful town. We all get along so well, like one big happy family. Well as Howard put it."

* * *

"I hear that you saved Laney from drowning," Ash leaned against Cam's counter with a bright spark in his eye, "That's pretty impressive. I don't know what I would have done in your shoes. But you are a hero, man."

"I'm sure he's aware of that," Cam gave a small smirk, "Laney likes to remind me how much of a good person you are."

"Well I'm sure that's just her being thankful."

"Ah, Philip! You're here!"

I turned as Laney left the cafe, "Oh, hi Laney."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Alone," she waved to the guys, "Maybe near the river?"

"See you two," Ash nudged me before giving Cam his full attention. The flower seller waved lazily, a knowing gleam in his eyes. I sighed.

"So what do you want to talk about," I asked her while we walked out of town, "Since you didn't want those two to overhear."

"Not yet. I'll tell you once I'm sure that no one else can hear us."

* * *

"So now that we are here, what did you want to tell me?" I gave Laney my full attention, the sound of the river in my ears lightly. She turned from the water to look me in the eyes.

"I've been thinking about you a lot. Even before the day you saved me. I think I've finally made up my mind. Philip, I like you. Like really like you. Will you be the one for me?" she confessed, blushing slightly.

I felt my heart pounding. But I guess I wasn't the only one surprised. Both of us must have heard that gasp. I recognized that voice. I wasn't able to look up in time, but I knew that Oracle must have saw that. I frowned, glancing back at Laney. She was still waiting for my reply. I realized that I would have to break her heart. My tongue felt like it was made of concrete. I swallowed before replying.

"I'm sorry Laney."

"Huh?"

"I don't feel the same way."

"Oh," her gaze went back to the water, "It's her, isn't it?"

"I-i-i," I stuttered.

"I can see it," she pouted a bit, "But I wanted to let you know my feelings before it was too late. But I guess it's been too late for a while now."

"Laney-"

Before I could finish, she ran off. I flinched when I realized that tears in her eyes.

 _I'm sorry Laney!_


	9. Chapter 9

I felt lower than dirt at the moment as soon as Laney disappeared from my sight. I knew that she'd be devastated, but I didn't realize that she would cry. My heart felt heavy, but it had to be done. Maybe she'd move on and go for Cam. I could see that he liked her. I'm just glad that he didn't hate me out of jealousy or something along those lines. But I was a bit scared of what Howard would do. I know that he is very protective over his daughter. He could squeeze the life out of me if he wanted to. I've never seen Howard angry, but it wasn't something I wanted to experience. But I didn't think of Bluebell at that moment. Oracle saw us. She must think that I'm with Laney. I ran to where I last saw her.

Luckily she was just outside of her house. But she didn't seem to be in a good mood. Oh, boy. This wasn't going to go very well. But I had to give it a chance. Give us a chance. Since I blew it with Laney. I took a deep breath.

"So you saw that, huh?"

"Go away, Philip."

"But Oracle-"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"But I have to tell you something," I tried to reason with her.

"Shouldn't you be with that girl?"

"I don't like her the way she likes me. I like someone else. It's you, Oracle."

"Me?" she turned to face me, a blush on her cheeks, "Are you sure that you don't want someone younger than me. Someone who's better with people and doesn't spend all day making potions?"

"That might make other guys like Cam or Ash happy, but not me. I don't mind our age difference or what you do with your time. You aren't the best with people, but that's okay with me. You're perfect the way you are. Which is why I fell in love with you. Not Laney or any other girl on this side of the mountain and next."

"Philip!" Oracle wrapped her arms around me tightly, "Thank you so so much! Hearing you say those words makes me very very VERY happy!"

I rested my head on hers, feeling my lips curl up in a relaxed grin. I'm glad I listened to my heart.

* * *

I ended up moving to Konohana with Oracle a few seasons after we dated and got married. Laney and I never got over that day and she avoided me since. I hear from Ash that she's with Cam now. He sometimes visits the town on the right now that the tunnel is complete. I don't think Howard likes me anymore. I was too afraid to visit the cafe anymore. It was a bit of a pity, since it did have really good food.

Oracle adjusted to Konohana pretty well. She became really good friends with Ying and spends a lot of her days off hanging out with the sick child. It was actually quite adorable. I think that she wants a child in the future, but we will hit that road bump when we get there.

I was getting better at growing crops. I was better with animals, but I had a good income. I now spend most of my days traveling the mountain with Reina and Kana or spending time near the river in town with Hiro and Nori. I'm so glad that the town was so excepting of me. They even gave me an outfit as a welcoming present. I was enjoying my new life here, and I don't regret any of my decisions. I feel like I could have had a happy life with Laney and Bluebell, but my heart was destined for this life.


End file.
